The Spark Between Us
by Simona and Sofi
Summary: The love story about Kate from the Denali Coven and Garrett from the American Nomad Coven
1. Chapter 1: The 21th Century Drama

**Kate's POV**

My name is Kate I may be like every other women in the world and hate to tell my age but I could give you a clue…I'm more than 100 years old. You

may ask yourself how can someone be this old and still look young? I'm a _vampire_. Don't be afraid, I'm the vegetarian kind, the one who eats animals

instead of humans.

It's not the "_legit_" vegetarian since I eat animals but the one who learns to be part of a human world without feeding from their fragile bodies. A week

ago we got an unexpected visit from Edward Cullen. We are cousins in this weird supernatural world. He said he needs our help and as always we

agree to listen and try to help. At first I didn't believe my eyes when I saw an immortal child next to a wolf, but it was true. How could Edward and his

mate do this to us, after knowing what happen to our mother? Oh mom I miss you dearly.

I hate to think those monsters called Volturi took away your life for loving and wanting something so badly. She created a vampire child, an _immortal _

_child_. The type that kills and kills and can't be stop because of the young age. The only way to stop the child is to kill them, or that is just the easy

excuse the Volturi give to be done with the job fast. I still remember the night they took that little boy and threw him on the fire while my sisters and I

saw the insane act.

How can you throw a child on fire with no shame? But that wasn't all they did the most horrible thing ever, even in this eternity I still can't find

something worse than the murder of my mother. I saw how they made her pieces and then ash. It wasn't in my hands to try to help her because after

all it was her mistake. But why Edward would do this? After all we had been through. Doesn't he think we had enough pain? But once again they beg,

just like my mother did for her life, for us to listen about this child that clearly in my eyes looked like a _human feeding monster_.


	2. Chapter 2: Spark

**Kate's POV**

Sometimes I just have to get over that the world in which I am part of is delusional. It's been years now and I still can't find answers to the simplest

questions, like what _love_ is or how to love someone so much you would give your life up. I guess that's the thing that Bella now Cullen did for Edward.

They manage to procreate a child that is half human and half vampire inside a weak human body that now is long _gone_.

Our small family decided to open our eyes to that beautiful girl, our dear Reneesme. Yes now we call her our dear. She posses a gift just like me, mine is

the power to make electric currents in my body and hers is to show memories of her mind with just a slight touch in your cheek. After Edward explain

what happened and Tanya manage to handle the gift, the whole family left Alaska to go for a visit (knowing it may be the last) to Forks. In our quick trip

there, I started to think of my life as a Denali sister and not a _lover_. Would I ever have done what Bella did for love, for Edward? Would I ever give my

life (if human or even now) for a man? And so those thoughts were shattered as soon as we made it to the Cullen's place our new home.

I got busy with my sisters thinking the reason why Irina did what she did and of course help out other immortals that came to witness be welcome

home. A few days passed and more and more vampires arrive, it seem like the house was getting smaller by the minute, nothing interesting. Some

people found entertainment in my electricity and so I didn't mind killing some time showing off my gift. But then once again another witness arrived, this

time it was someone different and for the look of it, it came alone. I was behind Reneesme trying to keep her mind out of things if this new witness

didn't want to "react" the right way. And so ready with my electric shocks if this unknown man decided to attack my dear I waited patience for his

reaction, as soon as our eyes met I felt a spark that wasn't made by me, but from unknown feelings inside deep of me, or at least that's what I

thought.


	3. Chapter 3: More Than a Current

**Kate's POV**

A fluent electricity feeling on its highest power was coming out of me but not the kind of shocks my gift provides but one that was created when your

hearts screams there is your home. At the moment I could have cared less if what I felt was real or not but I needed to leave, to take a breath, to think

clearly of the situation I was feeling deep inside my beat less heart.

"What's his name?" I whispered to myself remembering that 17 other vampires where near me and so I went for a hunt.

On my way back from feeding I believed everything was going to be ok and alright without knowing what was coming next. And so I started with my

show again, electric sparks here electric sparks there. Everyone giggled when I decided to challenge an opponent to my electricity; of course no one

was strong enough to handle it. They call my shock so powerful that it can put an immortal to its knees, what a compliment. In all this time I never

notice this pair of red eyes from an unknown person staring me in amusement. Me an amusement? Please! When my little spectacle was over I decided

to take a break and went to sit on the couch. This unknown man came towards me and said with a firm but frisky voice

"Hi, I'm Garrett I have got to say that thing you do with your hands is incredible." Putting my "award winning" smile I told him "Thanks, I'm Kate from

the Denali Coven up in Alaska, where are you from?", as I asked this I still could not believe that someone actually believed that this thing that I had in

mean was something incredible.

"To be honest, specifically I don't remember where I'm from, but I do remember I'm from the New England area, or as people now call it

Massachusetts".He replied in his mesmerizing voice, and I thought the conversation would end right there but actually continued to talk to me. Was this

happening, someone actually talking to me and not thinking that I'm some freak with electricity running through my body. He suggested that we go

outside; get more privacy out there, I agreed, having about 17 vampires that can hear every single word of our conversation didn't seem like the most

ideal private talk anyone can have.

As we started to walk away from the house and into the woods, he started to tell me about his life, and how he has been to every single American war.

It seemed strange to me that this stranger that I only got to meet a few days ago seemed like the closest person to me. We talked for ages and part

of that time we sat on a rock looking at the clear sky, it was night time and the stars were shinning, and all I could think in my head is can it be any

more romantic and stared to feel this weird feeling towards Garrett, a feeling that I never felt before towards anyone. When we were sitting there I

was telling him my story and the connection I had to this whole Cullen situation, as I telling my story I don't really know how to explain it but all I saw

was his arm coming around my shoulders, making me lean into him and my heart just melted. I was locked in his arms, and no one ever did that to me

and I didn't feel the need to resist because in a way I wanted to be in his arms, it felt safe to be in them. I don't really know how much time we spend

out there and I didn't care it, I was with a man that I thought I would never find. And finally this moment had come…


	4. Chapter 4: A Battle That Actually Counts

**Garrett's POV**

I saw the sun rising and finally acknowledge time, wow holding her made time seem actually like forever. It's wonderful how unexpected things

happen when you least expect them, well I guess that's why it's called unexpected. In my years it haven't passed in mind about finding a mate, less

falling hard and deep in to love's trap. But time has come, I found her, her name is Kate, it's all real. If I was a human ill use the term pinch me to see if

I am dream, clearly that's not the case. I found myself starting deeply in her golden eyes…she's beautiful.

"You know in my many years I never opened up this much, I am what you call a silent vampire." I said, she giggled like a child and she replied,

"Do you think I ever did as much as this with another vampire, believe me I have trust issues." Trust issues? What happened to make her have trust

issues? As these thoughts were going through my mind she started to talk again in her mesmerizing voice,

"Before I was turned into what I am today, I used to date like every woman would, and I would fall head over heels for them and of course at the end

each one would true out to be worse than the other." Her facial expression changed it became a little pissed off; I guess this conversation brought up

bad memories from the ones that she can remember.

I didn't want our hang out (I mean you can call it a "date") to end up in a bad mood so I just changed the conversation as fast as I could. She started

to talk about how at the end these men started to cheat on her or fell out of love from her and I had to cut her off it was not heading in a good

direction,

"Listen to me woman, you are an amazing, gorgeous, incredible, beautiful, woman and deserve so much more!" As I said my last word in the sentence,

I felt something on my lips, something I probably haven't felt in years it was human blood from the vein, it was soft, and I got a tickling sensation

through my body, it was _ELECTRIC_!

On like other women that I had been in the past, from the ones I can remember I didn't neglect this, I wanted it. Her lips were so tender and soft

making me want more and more. Then we had to stop only for the reason that people might start to realize that we aren't there, I mean they probably

wouldn't but just to be safe we started to walk back because we weren't far away so there wasn't really a reason to run back to the Cullen's house. As

we were walking, we got to hold hands and I felt like this was it, I have found my soul mate, which meant no more searching around the world, and no

more feeling lonely in this enormous world. Ugh we were back this meant keeping down the attraction between me and Kate, because we didn't want

people to focus on us if we were going to make it through this then we would go as people now say "official". I thought that not being able to drink as

much human blood as I wanted to be hard, but staying far from Kate was way harder. I don't think I would be able to make it through without being

next to her and knowing where she and how she is doing, I mean it's not like there is many places to go but still. I decided that I would just hang

around the Denali Coven get to know the family without being too weird or anything. Getting to know the family look at me go! A step closer to be with

Kate for the rest of my life, it was a dream becoming reality. Finally out of the nightmare of being a monster and becoming a lover. I swear I'll do

anything for her, even give up human blood. I find her a temptation to be around, I wish I could finally make her mine, but time would come…_believe _

_me_.

Oh Garrett you are in love, my mind was telling my body, and funny thing is that I can't deny it. Let's leave behind the world of lust and pain I been

through for the past years and finally live what I deserve as a man. But then it all hit me again, the reason why we were here in the first place. Shit we

may all die by the Volturi's hands and this would all be gone in a blink of an eye. Our destiny together may be soon over, now I have a greater reason

to help the Cullen's win this battle for the truth, the battle for my own love. In my years, I guess this would be my most passionate battle yet, I'll give

anything and everything for her and that's a fact.


End file.
